pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallow's Tsareena (anime)
Mallow |gender = Female |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |episodecaught = Prior to Alola to New Adventure! |caughtwhere = The forest behind the mountains of Pokémon School |episodesuntilevolved = 17 episodes as a Bounsweet 64 episodes as a Steenee |evolvesin = A Seasoned Search! SM082 |location = With Mallow }} This Tsareena is a -type Pokémon owned by Mallow. Personality Tsareena, since she was Bounsweet, is an energetic Pokémon with strong affinity, as she likes to use Sweet Scent to make her friends happy and can get along well with the others, especially with Mallow since they always hug each other and as Steenee she loves having piggyback rides from Mallow. She is also quite optimistic, as she didn't feel sad even when Lillie was afraid of her. Still, she detests Rowlet's attitude towards her and always repels it. Nevertheless, after undergoing the evolutions, Tsareena becomes oblivious, especially when she hits Rowlet, because she doesn't need to worry about being mistaken as a normal mangosteen anymore. On the other hand, Tsareena, ever since she evolved from Bounsweet to Steenee is very helpful and she enjoys tidying the dishes and delivering drinks in Aina Cafeteria as well as volunteering as Mallow's cooking assistant. This shows her thoughtfulness when she used Sweet Scent to help Sophocles fall asleep. Also, Tsareena has a likeness for flowers, which is shown during her Steenee stage when Mallow bought her a Poké Bean with a flowered pattern and when she went to see the flowers rather than letting Sophocles get information about her. After evolving into Tsareena, she becomes similar to Ash's Snivy in term of their femme fatale traits. Although she retains her niceness, she also starts to demonstrate sass and domination, which is displayed when she punished Meowth from trapping her friends by kicking him with her powerful legs. Biography As Bounsweet Tsareena, as a Bounsweet, along with Popplio and Togedemaru were watched over by Lillie , while Mallow, Lana and Sophocles were riding three Tauros respectively. Later, Bounsweet was with Mallow, who showed Ash the Pokémon School. Bounsweet emitted a scent to Pikachu, making him feel relaxed.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, when Lillie gave Mallow a new recipe for Pokémon food, Bounsweet jumped in happiness. This startled Lillie, who was still afraid to touch Pokémon.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Bounsweet was with her trainer, who went with Ash to see what new Pokémon he would catch in the forest. Bounsweet also watched as Team Rocket appeared, who threatened to steal all their Pokémon, and how they were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Since Pikachu was injured in a fight against a wild Grubbin, Mallow and Ash took him to a Pokémon Center. The next day, as Mallow and Ash were having a meal, Bounsweet emitted a scent, which relieved Ash, Mallow and Pikachu. Suddenly, a Rowlet was flying and sensed Bounsweet's scent. Mistaking her to be a berry, Rowlet went to grab Bounsweet, who repelled the attack, then Mallow told Ash that she caught Bounsweet at the forest behind the mountains of the school. Once Rowlet recovered, it grabbed off a watermelon and went to the Pikipek nest. There, Mallow and Bounsweet watched as Ash battled Team Rocket, and how Rowlet joined Ash.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Bounsweet went with her trainer to fishing and watched as Ash and Lana were rescuing the Pokémon Team Rocket stole.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! The class spoke about the Rattata and Raticate problem and found out the solution was Yungoos and Gumshoos. Their yelling startled Togedemaru, who ran in circles and knocked Popplio and Bounsweet off the table. Pikachu managed to stop and calm her down, but Togedemaru started showing affection towards him.SM009: To Top a Totem! Bounsweet, along with her trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Mallow and Bounsweet spent a day on the beach with Mallow's classmates. Bounsweet spun in the water for Mallow and Lillie's amusement, which soaked Ash and Sophocles.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Mallow was training with her Bounsweet for the Pokémon Pancake Race. The next day, the two participated in the race. However, in the third part of the race, Bounsweet accidentally bumped into Mimikyu. This caused Mimikyu to fire Shadow Ball on Lana's Popplio's bubble and pierced it (the attack was meant for Ash's Pikachu). This caused Bounsweet, Mimikyu and Popplio to be eliminated.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Bounsweet watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into a red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. After the school was over, Bounsweet and Ash followed Mallow, who wanted to see how Lillie was doing with her Snowy. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Mallow and Bounsweet were at class when Ash explained how Rockruff came to the house wounded the other night. Popplio emitted a bubble, which splashed Bounsweet, Pikachu and Togedemaru. They also watched Ash training Rockruff.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Bounsweet was with Mallow, who watched Lana and Popplio training. As Ash's Pikachu went to enter the bubble, Bounsweet sneezed some pollen. Rowlet was attracted to the pollen and went after Bounsweet, who repelled it with its leaves, causing Rowlet to be bounced, hit Popplio and entered the balloon with the latter.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Seeing Mallow feeling unhappy on not able to make a delicious stew, Bounsweet decided to go with her friends to find the Yellow Nectar the following day, though she had to repel a crazy Rowlet who was behaving like an admirer. After the small group were being chased by a lot of Golbat in a cave, Mallow told her, who climbed on top of a rock, to use Sweet Scent in order to attract a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio. However, as the Oricorio began to fly away, she had to keep using Sweet Scent, which caused her to become weak for a while as her body juice had run out. Though the group still managed to find the meadows full of flowers with the Yellow Nectar, only a while later she fell out from Mallow's hands and witnessed her friends were caught by Team Rocket in a net and Meowth started to steal all the flowers. Furious with Team Rocket's misdeeds and the trio's disrespect towards her (Jessie said she wanted Bounsweet to disappear, James threw her onto the ground by thinking that she was a flying berry and Meowth snapped out of her scent), she flew up into the sky and attacked by using Sweet Scent, and suddenly evolved into Steenee during the process.SM018: A Seasoned Search! As Steenee After she rescued and helped her friends to defeat Team Rocket (who were later being taken away by Bewear) by slapping the four bad guys in their faces and saw Mallow successfully getting the nectar from the only flower left, Steenee was then seen assisting Mallow giving her human friends the perfected stew. Steenee was glad that they approved the effort between her trainer and herself, and she hugged Mallow affectionately after Mallow told her that she would never give up on striving their goal to make the speciality dish menu for Aina Cafeteria. This time, she was too oblivious to notice how Rowlet was attracted by her scent and unintentionally knocked it down. After the day's work, Mallow noticed Steenee napping by putting her head on a chair and as Mallow thanked her, Steenee jumped onto Mallow's back immediately with happiness before falling asleep again. After going fishing, Mallow and Lana, along with Steenee and Popplio, saw Palossand having a huge tantrum. While Popplio and Pikachu went to the sea trying to find Palossand's shove, Steenee and Togedemaru helped Mallow, Lana and Sophocles to fan the snow Snowy was creating onto Palossand in order to freeze it.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Steenee and Mallow went to DJ Leo's concert and she was seen dancing happily. Later, Steenee, Rockruff, Togedemaru and Pikachu befriended DJ Leo's Diglett, who deeply admired Jessica, Ashley, and Michael.SM023: Getting the Band Back Together! Mallow and Steenee held a farewell party for Sophocles and Togedemaru. Nonetheless, Steenee, Popplio and Snowy nearly got shocked by the excessive electricity emitted by Togedemaru and she became extremely frightened and terrified. SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Steenee played the Pokébase with Kiawe's team and was titled as the Second Defender. During the match, she started spinning and even hit the ball, which Togedemaru caught with her spikes.SM028: Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Steenee went camping with Mallow and the others. She was glad to receive Mallow's compliment from helping Mallow to cook. In addition, Steenee went to harvest berries with Mallow. However, after some time, Mallow noticed her Steenee was gone. After some time, Mallow and Steenee came back to the camp, being drained and skinny. After having the meal, the group was visited by a strange Pokémon, who put them to sleep. After the group woke up once more, everyone but Lillie was still drained. The group noticed they were drained because of a Morelull. Ash started eating and had Morelull drain his energy. The group, including Steene, followed the Morelull to the giant tree, where they watched as the Morelull evolved into a Shiinotic. The Shiinotic Ash befriended visited them and put them to sleep. The following morning, the group woke up and felt they were not hungry anymore, realizing the Shiinotic returned the energy it borrowed.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Before the class started, Steenee had a race with other Pokémon around the room, a race Pikachu won. Since the class was tasked to exchange Pokémon, Mallow traded her Steenee for Sophocles' Togedemaru. Sophocles tried to run some tests on Steenee, but she ignored him and went to watch some flowers instead. During the night, since it was too dark and Togedemaru was not present to illuminate the room which caused Sophocles panicked due to his phobia of darkness. However, Steenee emitted her fragrance, putting him to sleep. After Sophocles came back to school, Steenee returned to Mallow, while Sophocles made some malasada with a smell extracted from Steenee's fragrances.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Olivia, who came to the Pokémon School, wanted to meet the heroes' Pokémon and met Mallow's Steenee.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Steenee and Mallow went to search treasures with Stoutland and they managed to find some Tiny and Big Mushrooms.SM032: Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!Steenee watched as Mallow ate the cheese of Kiawe's farm, who was amazed by its taste.SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry! Mallow and Steenee went to search ingredients with Ash and Pikachu. After getting away from a group of enraged Fomantis, the group then managed to get out of the cave and reached Lush Jungle. Nonetheless, they later encountered Totem Lurantis, which Ash would battle with, and Steenee who was being hugged by Mallow looked really afraid. That night, Steenee was seen eating the food happily with her friends.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Steenee was seen playing with Popplio back at the Pokémon School.SM038: Mimikyu Unmasked! Steenee was serving Pali Juice to the Announcer, who was amazed by her cuteness and the taste of the juice. When Steenee accidentally dropped and broke a plate, Mallow helped her to clean up. Then Steenee was the first one trying to catch up with Mallow's speed as Mallow ran away and she was later seen searching for Mallow with the others, but unfortunately, Team Rocket caught her as they wanted to make her their mascot. Thanks to Oranguru who used its psychic powers to control Meowth, she was able to escape and Mallow gave her a big hug. After fighting with Team Rocket and watching Bewear taking the bad guys away, Steenee and Oranguru were delighted that the conflict between Mallow and her father was resolved.SM039: Mallow and the Forest Teacher! In Kanto, Mallow and Steenee met an Oddish, a Gloom and a Vileplume, but Mallow immediately carried Steenee away after Brock and Misty warned her about their Poison Point.Then, after being rescued by Lycanroc, Crobat and Staryu, Steenee got her face drawn by Jigglypuff.SM042: Alola, Kanto! In the Cerulean City Gym, Steenee and Lana's Popplio were partnered up to battle with Misty's Psyduck. During the multi-battle, Steenee used Magical Leaf to burst Popplio's water balloon, causing Psyduck to have a headache after it fell onto the ground and used Psychic on both Steenee and Popplio.SM043: When Regions Collide! When Steenee helped Mallow to calm Nebby down by using her Sweet Scent, Rowlet was attracted but she repelled it, though Rowlet managed to get a quick recovery.SM044: A Dream Encounter! When the class were visiting Aether Paradise, Steenee met a group of Bounsweet and played with them, which Mallow found it cute.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! In the Ultra Space, Steenee, Popplio, Togedemaru and Charjabug along with Litten and Rowlet were sent out to battle Lusamine's Mismagius, Milotic and Lilligant.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! During the battle, Steenee attracted Rowlet, who was attracted by Lilligant's aroma, back to its sense and later did a combo move with Rowlet. After departing from the Ultra Space, Rowlet was attracted by her aroma once again, and as Steenee defend herself by repelling Rowlet, she accidentally caused the Grass Quill to head towards the void of the Alter of The Sunne. SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! When Mallow’s brother temporarily visited Alola, Steenee was pleased to meet him again and he felt the same. Later, Mallow was inspired by the aroma Steenee emitted and after adding the scent of Steenee into the ingredients of the bread, Ulu and Mallow successfully won the bread-making contest. As Steenee noticed Ulu who was despondent to realise that his crush was confirmed to have a fiancé and unwilling to get the award, she tried to remind the latter but he handed Steenee a letter for her and her trainer before setting off with his Lickitung.SM072 As Tsareena Known moves Improvised moves *Rowl Launch Voice actresses *Chika Fujimura (Japanese) *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) Trivia *Tsareena is the first Pokémon to evolve until reaching its final stage in the Sun and Moon anime series. **Coincidentally, the episode that Steenee evolved from Bounsweet is the same number of the level (level 18) for Bounsweet to evolve in the games. **Also, there were Oricorio appeared in both episodes of her respective evolutions. Gallery Mallow Bounsweet.png|As Bounsweet Mallow and bounsweet.png|As Bounsweet on Mallow's shoulder Mallow Bounsweet Sweet Scent.png|Using Sweet Scent as Bounsweet Mallow Steenee.png|As Steenee Mallow Steenee Sweet Scent.png|Using Sweet Scent as Steenee Mallow Steenee Double Slap.png|Using Double Slap as Steenee Mallow Steenee Magical Leaf.png|Using Magical Leaf as Steenee Mallow Steenee Stomp.png|Using Stomp as Steenee Mallow Tsareena Sweet Scent.png|Using Sweet Scent Mallow and Steenee ED.PNG|With Mallow as Steenee in the ending sequence Mallow hugs Steenee.JPG|Hugging Mallow as Steenee Rowlaunch.png References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved